The Holy Grail War World Championship!
by PrinceofUruk
Summary: Exactly what is says on the tin. In another world the HGW became a worldwide renown event and of course Shiro is doomed to fight within it but what country shall he represent and what servant will he obtain? Only fate and you guys will decide! Seriously yours suggestions rng will decide it! Please lend me your support.


The Holy Grail War World Championship!

* * *

The Holy Grail War, normally it would take place in Fuyuki city and only 7 servants, Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin and Berserker, all heroes of humanity would rise once again and compete in combat against one another for the power of the grail, a single incredible wish.

Well the following is not a normal story. In this world, after the 2nd war there was an... error.

The grail revealed itself to the world and ordered for competitors, seven from every country and it would communicate its will on the rules, regulations and format of every tournament.

Generally magi would be picked by the grail, however odd exceptions always appear now and then.

In fact quite often there would be competitors who would be chosen to compete for another country they previously had no affiliation with at all...

* * *

Emiya Shirou awoke to the sound of a hundred megaphones announcing "Please stay back from the house! If you're an official representative of a country please show the appropriate papers and approach in an orderly fashion!" For a second he could swear he had gone deaf and groaned in pain.

He glanced at his clock it was only 6:30. He rubbed his eyes and as he did his ears picked up more of the commotion outside.

"I can't believe this... Emiya of all people?" "Well this is going to be an international commotion. Geez, lucky kid will probably be bribed out the ass with everything." "Is this guy even a mage? He doesn't seem to come from a prominent family or anything." "Emiya got chosen but I didn't! What is this!?" "If this person chooses to represent Japan... I will never forgive him..."

He vacant stared at space for a few seconds, got up walked to the front door and flung it open.

Despite being very early in the morning rays of light burnt and assaulted his eyes, he bent down and cringed for a moment, blinked a few times and stood back up to see the spectacle before him.

A hoard of police cars and men, an endless crowd of people that seemed to stretch on for miles all huddled next to one another and a barrage of camera flashes and reporters smiling in eager anticipation.

Then a man fell on top of him.

"Good morning Emiya Shirou! Congratulations you have been selected to be a participant in the Holy Grail War World championship! And you are truly special... you can choose to be a Master for any country in the world! Oh and if you pick anything other than Japan the government will exile you after the war is over but don't let that influence your decision! At all. Nope. Totally not a threat."

Shirou looked up from the floor to the man that had fallen from his roof and flattened him, it was a samurai. A samurai wearing a bright fiery kamishimo hakama, his hair was tied into a ponytail and had bangs covering his right eye. "You may call me Kiri and I am a candidate for Japan's Saber or Assassin, whether I will or not well we'll see but, today is about you so tell me what country will you compete for!"

Shirou couldn't believe what was happening. He of all people was selected to be a Master in the Holy Grail War World championship the absolute most prestigious and important international event in the world. Kiri stepped off of him and smiled as he got to his feet.

"Uh, do I have the right to ref-" "Nope! Well there is one way out... dying before it even starts! I can make that easy for you and very painless, trust me it was somewhat my job!" Kiri motioned to draw the sword from his side before Shirou yelled a resounding "No! No! I'll compete okay!"

"Great! Please pick the countries you're interested in competing for, I shall escort you to the representatives and you may negotiate conditions for your participation. Everyone will want you so you'll likely be rich soon!"

Shirou raised an eyebrow. "What's so special about me? I mean other than the fact I can participate for any country?" Kiri grinned a slasher smile "because usually there are 7 Masters per country, however you are an 8th, one more person is another shot at the grail and that could mean the world! So obviously you're a valuable pin cushion, sacrificial pawn, suicidal explosive and so forth. We only have about one hour before the championship officially starts so please make your decision soon... or something bad may happen the grail hates to wait."

* * *

So now you guys interact, and yes I'm seriously doing this and it'll probably backfire on me with hilarious/cringe worthy results but I got to try!

Anyway the way you guys will participate in this is the following, electing servants and masters!

In this case you can create any profile for a master of a country and send it in, it'd be much appreciated and if you would supply an extract of said character interacting so I can get a good grasp of their character it'd be great.

Servant wise, please send a list of servants and what countries they could represent to me and I'll randomly select one of those servants for the country chosen for what Shirou will represent.

So send servants and masters via pm and the country you want Shirou to fight for in the thread/reviews so post below. This is a very simple introduction but I am working on this and it'll be better and slightly more thought through next instalment, please lend me your support and thank you very much for your readership whether you dismiss this or will enjoy this I thank you for looking at this anyway.

Oh and I'll continue King of Fakers perhaps in the next few weeks.


End file.
